When a Man Loves a Woman
by xiao-lanlan
Summary: After the War, when Katara, her father and her brother move to the Firenation, what occurs? And who is this Blue Spirit that keeps helping her? Who is he behind the mask? Most importantly WHY is he helping her?
1. A Gypsy Queen

Hi, Amy here um well all of my other attempts at a story sucked. So this is for all of you Zutara and Taang fans out there!

Summary: When Katara moves to the FireNation with her dad and brother. She walks the streets and sees a carrige, her eyes catch someone. And their eyes lock. Gold and Blue. Toph is now travelling the world with Aang, he takes her everywhere. Penguin sleding, everything. But when the land in the FireNation, what troubles are to come for the Avatar? Will love prevail? Will someone please give me a cinnamon bun? Am I a total idot? Find out in:

Gypsy Love 5 Years Ago - The Day of the Eclipse – 

"_Ahhh!" screamed Katara dodging arrows. That was the only way they could protect the Fire Lord seeing that all of the firebenders had lost their firebending. Azula stepped in the middle of all of them grabbing an indefensive Aang by the collar,_

_Aang had been trying to get into the Avatar State at that time and was tottaly indefensive. Katara was fighting off arrows with Toph and Sokka. Azula had him in her evil clutches._

"_Say bye, bye to the Avatar" said Azula laughing manically and holding an arrow to his neck._

"_No!" screamed Katara being held back by guards. Toph was put in a wooden cage and Sokka was chained. Had they really lost the war?_

_Just then, as if it were by a miracle, a tall man in a blue mask came by with swords. He snatched Aang from Azula and the man and Azula fought until Ms.Firebending Prodigy fell. She was wounded and she died a painful death on the ground. The man in the mask beat off all of the guards and they got to the throne room. The Fire Lord actually looked scared. The man with the swords stood there in the middle of Aang, Toph, Sokka and Katara._

"_Who are you?" Katara asked the man_

"_I, am the Blue Spirit" he said huskly._

"_Who is the man behind the mask?"whispered Katara to herself. Only God knows._

_Aang, with the help of this man, killed the Fire Lord. Then the man dissapeared. "He's a magician too?!"thought Katara._

_They won the war, with the help of the Blue Spirit. That was then, this is now._

5 years later – A Gypsy Queen

"Please! Dad please! We can still turn the boat around!" begged Katara

"No. Your brother already begged me.My answer is still,no"

"Why?" asked Katara putting on her best puppy-dog pout.

"No!" Hakoda said walking away.

Katara had lived though so much and now to relive it again? Too much deaths, too much agonizing, too much pain…

They would be at the Fire Nation in 3 days. She spent her time waterbending and forming weird shapes in the water. Then they got there. Her heart skipped a beat. Iroh, had been the Fire Lord for the past 5 years. Maybe her luck had changed. Or maybe that idiot, Zuko was living at the palace.

She walked down the rugged streets of the Fire Nation. She watched the children run and play tag. She saw the Fire Nation wanted posters, one was of the man, that Blue Spirit of her's. She saw a royal carrige ride past her. She saw golden eyes staring at her and was immidiantly stuck to whoever's eyes those were. She felt drawn to them as did he.

Her father had found a hotel where they would be staying at. From her room she imagined those eyes following her. That gold.

She walked outside and witnessed a fight. Someone had robbed the man's cabbages! Then with a flash a man stood there, fighting off the man who had robbed the Cabbage Man. When the fight was over he without noticing, bumped into her. His mask and her hair got caught.

"Ouch! Get off of me!" she said trying to push him off

"Shut up, I'm trying to get your hair out of my mask!"

"Asshole!"

"Little Miss BigMouth!" they stood there after he had taken her hair out his mask and they stared at each other. She heard her name being called. She ran.

"_Who is this man?" _was the only thought in her head.Tommorow they would meet up with the Fire Lord and she'd find out.

She lay in her bed looking at the four walls around her. Thinking of him. The Blue Spirit. The 19 year old wondered out loud "Why does he wear a mask? Who is he?"

Katara walked outside in the light of day just as a bunch of Gypsies came by dancing. She smiled. They all stopped to look at her with surprised looks on their faces. She then walked up to her room. She found a note and a trunk. She frowened and saw the fire and water ensignia's morphed together as one. She shook her head and read the note:

_Princessa,_

_This is for you. As it was from Queen Ariadne's this is yours. She had chosen this just for your use. These were her's. She wants you to have them…_

_--Laysha_

"_My mother 'wants' this? Who are these people?" _

Katara shook her head and opened the trunk, she took the first pair of dresses. One was red and blue. The top was red and over the shoulder, the corset was black and the uneven bottom of the dress was blue with water tribe symbols on it. But why was it red? The other dress was like a white tank top underneath and the top was over the shoulder and it was blue. The entire dress was blue but the red belt. Red? Why red? She decided on the first dress. She put her hair down and walked out.

A boy that was about 8 came by bowed down to her and gave her roses.

"Thank you. What's your name?" she asked

"Caleb, Lady Katara" he said with a smile

"Lady Katara?"

"Bye!" he ran blushing.

She frowned and thought _"Sometimes I feel like a rose. Beautiful but deadly. Deadly with thorns"_

She then walked through the gates of the palace, her father and brother had decided not to come. She greeted the guards and she saw Iroh waiting for her. He encased her in a hug. Zuko, stood there in his royal robes staring at Katara with his arms folded across his chest. He smirked at her dress.

Iroh led her to a garden. A vast garden with flowers of every kind. He picked out the only blue flower and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Iroh"

"A beautiful flower for an even more beautiful girl" he smiled warmly, she blushed. "I must go" he said "Talk to my nephew" he smirked

"Well…" she trailed off

"I'm uh-sorry" he said stuffing his hands into his robes

"Sorry? For what? Being an idiot? Running off with your sister? Being evil? Is that why?" she asked angrily

"Hey no need to scream!" he screamed back defensively

"No one's screaming!" she screamed

"Shut up, little miss big mouth!" he screamed back

"Well…wait…what?" she asked remembering the Blue Spirit the day before and how he had screamed in the same way.

"Shut up, little miss big mouth" he said slowly so that she would understand.

"I heard you" she snapped back.Picking up her dress and slowly putting her foot on a stool and reaching her hands up to hold on to branch of a tree.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Seeing if I can still climb trees. I haven't seen one this big since Ba Sing Se…" she said dangleing from the tree

"Ba Sing Se…." he trailed off

"Yeah, Ba Sing Se, do you know anything about that Blue Spirit person?" she asked

"The Blue Spirit? Oh, noo,noo" he stuttered out, looking around worriedly

"Oh..woah..ah!" she screamed slipping from the branch. He caught this and stood below form her as she let go of the branch and landed in his muscular arms.

"Guess you can't climb trees anymore" he said looking in her eyes and getting lost in her azure oceanic eyes.

"Yeah" she stuttered out looking into his golden eyes. He put her down. "Do you remember?"

"What?"

"The cave at Ba Sing Se?" she asked shyly

"Yeah. I'm sorry"

"I guess it's okay"

"At least it's all over"

"Remind me to thank the Blue Spirit when I see him, he helped a lot" she said walking towards the flowers

"Why? He helped?" he asked as if he didn't know

"He was brave, cunning and mysterious. And the way he manages swords is so..so..ohh" she said sitting down with a dreamy look on her face. He blushed 10 shades of red and sat down next to her.

"You…like him?" he asked

"What? Oh, yes I admire him greatly" she said placing her palm on her chin and picking daises. "The art of the swords"

He smiled to himself. No one had ever considered how he managed swords an art! Azula had thought it was stupid and his father had too. Iroh thought it was cool. But the only people that had ever considred it an art was Katara and…his mother.

"Wait, aren't you in love with the Avatar?" he inquired

"What?" she asked half laughing half surprised that he even cared. "With Aang? Oh, God no!" she laughed

"Well the way you treat him.."

"Zuko, my love for him purley maternal" she laughed some more and she got up.

"Oh" he said embarressed

"Yeah" she helped him up. "You've gotten taller. How old are you now?"

"21" he said "You?"

"19, but there really is no diffrence, you can't really tell" she said brushing a hand past his scar. "Maybe I can still heal it" she said looking at his scar.

"Maybe" he said. She bended water from the pond and brought it to circle her hand. It circled for a few moments and then it started to glow. He watched in amazement. She was about to put the glowing hand on his face when—

"Hey you two I'm—" said Iroh stopping dead in his tracks. The two looked back at him. "So this is what you do, when I'm gone huh? You flirt with each other…"

"Flirt?!" the two yelled in unison, surprised to see Iroh there and disturbed by what he said.

"Yes, flirt. You know when a boy likes a girl an the girl starts batting her eyelashes and the boy acts all cool. FLIRT" he explained

"We know what flirting is Uncle" Zuko said blushing

"Well you should you were doing it"

"No, we weren't" protested Katara

"For one time only, I'll agree with her" said Zuko

"_Were we?" _thought Katara

Iroh then shook his head and smirked. Maybe his Nephew would have a girlfriend in the end and he'd end up with a bunch of grandchildren…

"I know I just got here, but I'm going to go buy some tea…care to come?"

"No!" they screamed in unison, going at each others throats again. Their loud, obnoxious bickering could be heard even when Iroh had exited through the palace gates.

"I wasn't flirting!"

End of Chapter 1

A/N: So what'd you think? What is it with people barging in on Zuzu and Katara when their in the "Zutara Moment" huh? Do they NOT want Zuzu's scar healed? I hope this didn't tottaly suck…Read and Review….

**Aimers**


	2. Sil Vous Plait, Madamoiselle

Okay so yeah, that last chapter. I hated because this is sort of kind of based on "El Zorro: La Espada y la Rosa" (for those who don't know Spanish that's The (Fox) Zorro: The sword and the rose).

Dsclaimer: I don't own Avatar (I wish I did), Zorro (again I wish I did), I do however own this cinnamon bun -**points to cinnamon bun-** and this beautiful lappytop.

Gypsy Love

Chapter 2:

Aang and Toph- If You Please, Madam

Aang and Toph were on Appa. To Toph it seemed lke forever since she last had her feet touch the earth, so naturally, she complianed. She complained until Aang had to cover his ears and hide under their belongings. She complained until Momo had to come on her head and cover her mouth with his tail. And now, she was still complaining.

"Twinkle Toes, I want to land now!"

"Sil vous plait, madamoiselle" he said simply trying to reason with her.

"What?"

"It means: If you please, madam" he explained

"Well, don't you speak to me in a language I don't know!"she yelled

"We'll be landing soon, relax!" he repiled

"I will not relax, anyway, where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and for you not to find out"

"We're visiting Sugar Queen aren't we?" she folded her arms neatly across her chest and smirked.

"Maybe…" he blushed

"Oh, you're hopless, Twinkle Toes" she said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" he rolled his eyes

She sat on Appa's saddle uncomfortably. She let the wind undo her hair for the first time it was down. It was silky and smooth to the touch.

"Hey, Twinkle?"

"Yeah?" he asked not looking away from the sky. He couldn't believe that he had answered to "Twinkle Toes".

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Aang?" she asked seriosly coming towards him.

"Yeah?" he asked turning around and getting lost in her beauty.

"There comes a time" she started grabbing his hands "when a woman has to talk about her..her feelings" she explained "looking" into his eyes.

"Her feelings?" he asked with a gulp.

"Yes"

"Oh" he shook

"And I feel…I feel"

"Yes?" he asked hopefully

"That"

"Uh huh?"

"You are"

"Oh my" he shook his heart rate increased.

"And idiot!" she yelled laughing. "Whew! That was good to get of off my chest! See ya!" she said heading back to her spot on Appa's saddle. He smiled and returned to viewing the sky.

They landed in a few hours on the shore of the ever heating Fire nation. They walked the streets which were currently filled with Gypsies.

"Hey do you think Ty Lee is with them?" asked Toph laughing

"I don't want to stay and find out!" said Aang pulling Toph into a nearby Tea shop. Which was called "The Dancing Iguana"

They hid behind menus and laughed.

"You think she'll come in and pinch us?" asked Toph from behind a menu

"Like she did with Sokka, good times, good times"

"Yeah. I felt his vibrations. He was like jello!" she laughed

They enjoyed a nice laugh and then heard the sound of trumpets. People gasping and others saying "It's him!"

"The Fire Lord is here" said Aang flatly

"I know" said Toph sipping her tea.

"Let's go say 'hi'"

"Let's" she said setting her tea down and running, earth bending the Guards unto their butts and hugging Iroh.

"Ah, Toph. How are you?" he asked sweetly

"Oh just wonderful. Hanging around with TwinkleToes is just wonderful" she said sarcastically. Aang nudged her and Iroh laughed.

"Pleased to make your aquaintance again, Avatar Aang" Iroh held out a hand. Aang shook it smiling,

"The pleasure is all mine"

"Please, come to the palace." Said Iroh. A guard brought him his tea. "We'll feast!"

"Oh, okay" said Toph walking outside with Iroh

"Sure"

The got to the palace gates, where bickering was still heard.

"Oh, Sugar Queen is here" Toph said rolling her eyes

"Katara?" Aang ran into the garden to find Zuko and Katara in a big fight. Toph walked up behind him.

"And Princey" she whispered. Aang watched from behind a large tree.

"I was not flirting!" Katara exclaimed "If anyone was flirting, it was you!"

"No you were! I was merely a victim of your flirting!" he yelled. Fire burst out of his fists and burned the grass.

"A victim!?" she asked bending the water from the pond and forming ice daggers on her hands. The ground was soaking wet.

"Yes, a victim! Who would want to flirt with you?" he asked angrily burning more of what was left of the grass.

"You bastard!" she screamed flinging a dagger at him. He dodged it.

"And you're a water wench!" he screamed back shooting a fire ball. She dodged it as wll.

"Will you please stop. Act likme civilized—" started Iroh dodging gaggers and fireballs. Iroh rolled his eyes and backed out.

"Spoiled prince!" screamed Katara bending a huge wave and soaking him in water. He shook his wet hair out of his face.

"Peasant!" he screamed kicking fire from his heel and shooting at her, who threw water at it and turned it into steam.

"Son of a—" she was stopped by a wet hand, which belonged to Zuko, he was looking at her in rage.

"I know what you're gonna say and I will say this" he said in rugged breaths. She tried to free herself from his grasp. "Never, ever, speak of my mother that way" he finally let go of her hand and pushed her to the ground.

"Ass!" she yelled getting back up. Her new dress half singed by the fire. The bottom part was burned. Her hair was a mess and the place was full of steam. She heard coughing and a voice.

"Katara!" screamed Aang

"Sweetness!" called Toph

"Aang? Toph?" she said struggling to see through the steam. Zuko rolled his eyes and pulled his hair out of his face.

"Yeah" said Aang running to hug Katara. Katara smiled and hugged him. She moved on to hug Toph who held her hand up as if saying "No, please don't hug me"

"How are you guys?" asked Katara. Zuko rolled his eyes again.

"Traveling with your want-to-be boyfriend is just so much fun…" said Toph sarcastically. Katara and Aang turned red. Zuko seemed to take enjoyment out of rolling his amber eyes.

"Shut up Toph!" said Aang nervously.

"All he said was—"

"Okay…how bout' we go in and have lunch? Huh?" said Aang covering her mouth. She rolled her eyes.


	3. Sword Fights

Hmmm….the feast. What will happen? Will Katara find out Zuko's the Blue Spirit?

--Aims

YAY! I GOT MY CINNAMON BUN!!! –eats cinnamon bun hungrily-

Gypsy Love

Chapter 3: Let's Play With Swords

Toph, Katara and Aang sat at a large table, eating extremely spicy food. The drank huge amounts of water and Zuko who glared at Katara, ate peacefully, barely touching his water. Whereas Katara though she might as well start blowing fire. Iroh smiled.

"Are you all enjoying your meal?" asked Iroh

"I can't enjoy it if she's here" murmured Zuko

"What?!" screamed Katara

"You heard me! You're gonna cause me indegestion!" screamed the angry Fire Prince, standing up.

"_I'm _causing _you _indegestion?" she asked standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes!"

"Wow. Do you have any idea of how many times you've…Oh…" she said rubbing her temples.

"What was that?" he inquired.

The 3 other people in the room simply looked from Katara to Zuko. Back and forth trying to piece together what was going on.

"You idiot!" she screamed walking away.

"Wench!" he said following her

"You said that already!" she said

Aang frowned. Toph smirked and Iroh was baffled.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" said Aang

"No, it wasn't a good idea…" stared Toph "It was a great idea! I got 5 gold pieces on Sugar Queen" said Toph happily getting up.

"Oh" sighed Iroh

"I want to see Mr. Hothead get kicked in the ass by a girl!" said Toph running towards the scene of the fight.

"Toph?" Aang called out "Toph come back! Toph!" he whined

"What? Come on this is getting interesting!" she called out

Aang came by only to find Zuko and Katara fighting again and the whole place covered in steam.

"Zuko stop bending! No, don't! Zuko!" yelled Iroh

"What?"

"Don"t bend. It'll be more fair, if you don't. Both of you" he scolded

They stopped flinging daggers and fire balls at each other and they grabbed swords. He got into his position and so did she. They fought. Swords making a clinking sound.

"You're okay for a peasant"

"You're not that bad either" she panted. Her top fell lower and lower. He suddenly felt aroused.

They spun around clinking the swords. She cut his sleeve with her sword. He, in his arousal simply made a slit in her dress that went from her thigh to her ankle. He looked at it. Savoring the moment.

"Pervert!" she yelled

"That's a new one" he stated, She stopped fighting, blew the hair out of her face and walked out. He smirked at the slit and savored it.

She left with Aang and Toph ,gave them each a room and walked outside only to be met face to face with the Blue Spirit.She realized that he was trying to steal an ostich horse form some guy.

"Give it back" she said

"Um, no" he stated and saw that she was still wearing the dress with the slit. He smirked under the mask.

"Stealing is bad" she said holding a sword that she had found on the groud, she held it to his chin.

"Come on" he said taking the sword off his chin. She put the sword to his chin again. looking at him from under her eyelids. It was extemely arousing.

"Give it back"

"I don't have time to teach you how to—" he said she held the sword to his chest. He knew very well that she knew how to fight which is why he covered up by telling her that

"I've already been tought" she then traced his broad chest with the tip of the sword until she got to his neck, she pressed the sword unto it. He growled in pain.

"I don't want to fight a lady"

"Come on" she said still looking at him from under her eyelids and pleading.

He, with his sword, flung the sword out of her hand. But when she bent down to grab it again he simply held his sword to her chin and she slowly got back up.

"Stand still" he said. She gulped. He grabbed his other sword and cut the tops of her dress. The part which was suspending her breast. The piece of clothing fell but her hair covered it. He grabbed all the swords.

"Good Bye" he said mounting onto the ostrich horse and riding off into the darkness. She watched him ride off and covered herself. Her father ran down in his bathrobe.

"Katara? Are you alright?" he asked "Who was that?"

"That was the Blue Spirit"she sighed

"Did he hurt you?" he said looking at herhands.

"I fought him off but he was mysterious. Very mysterious" she said sighing and being led back into the hotel.

End of Chapter 

AN: So yeah, this chapter kind of reminds me of that part in the movie "Zorro". I really loved that part and  
I really liked this chapter o 

_Aimers_ –the cinnamon lover--


	4. Unkown Feelings

Didclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Zorro. Deal with it…

Might be a slight OOCness.

Gypsy Love

Chapter 4: The Words That You Say

Toph lay in her bed, unable to sleep.

"What does she have that I don't? Oh, right, sight" she whispered to herself clutching the bed sheets. There was a knock on her door. She wiped her tears, sniffed and got out of bed. She opened the door.

"Hey, I was bored, I just felt like talking to you" said Aang, she hung her head so that he wouldn't see her tears or her swollen eyes. After all: Toph the tough bitch, the 17 year old DOSEN'T CRY.

"Oh"

"Hey, hey" he said coming into the room and lifting her chin. "What happened? Why were you crying" he said concered.

"What do you care? Why don't you go talk to Sugar Queen, you might be less bored" she stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey! I care!" he said defensively

"How so?" she questioned.

"I care about you, just in a very friendshippy way" he explained, finally noticing that she was only weaong a night gown. The night gown was lacy and light green. It went up to mid thigh and showed a half deep cleavage. He felt compelled to it. Had her finally noticed that, she too has a body? He stared.

"What are you staring at?" she asked "I can feel your eyes on me. Your heart rate's quickening up"

"Uh, nothing" he said scratching the back of his head nervously and turning beet red.

"You must've been staring at quite some thing" she added micheviously

"I told you I wasn't staring at anything" he stuttered "Now tell me why you were crying…"

"That is none of your buisness" she said firmly.He pinned her to the nearest wall. His hot breath on her neck.

"Tell me" he said trying to control himself.

"Nope" she said simply pushing him off. "Now run off to Sugar Queen, I'm sure _she_ at least _wants_ to kiss you" she walked back to her bed. Seductivley.

"I wasn't going to kiss you!" he exlaimed watching her hips sway.

She sat on her bed and shook her hair out. She smiled. Aang, a growing teenager, with hormones that run a million miles per hour found that control was one of the things he hadn't mastered.

"Never mind" he said rushing towards her making her get up and grabbing both her cheeks. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't regect him. He was very inexpreienced, he had only kissed one girl and that was Katara. He had never felt this budding passion. Sure he had wanted to kiss her but he was very nervous and when the did he was a love sick puppy. Not any more. Now, he was going to be a man and now he was stronger than before, had more muscles a deeper voice and many other new feelings that came up. Like this one. He thought he loved Katara, but he was wrong. She held onto his chest as he kissed her passionatly. Their lips moving in perfect sycronazation. When they broke apart, she smiled he returned the smile.

"Wow" she whispered from her now swollen lips.

"Yeah" he said letting her cheeks go.

"Tsk, tsk" she playfully scolded patting his chest "You need to learn self control, Twinkle Toes"

"Nah," he said "I don't want to" he smiled a gave her a peck on the lips.

"Well, that's one of the things you have to learn" she said "Mr. Twinkle Toes"

"If you say so" he said

"Yes, because what I say goes" she laughed

"I'd like to think so" he tickled her sides. She laughed.

"Hey!No fair!" she laughed. He just tickled her more. And more and more.

"I" he started while tickling her "love you" he finished. Her eyes widened, she stopped laughing and he stopped tickling her. She smiled.

"Me too" she put her arms around his neck.

TAANGTAANGTAANGTAANG TAANGTAANGTAANGTAANGTAANGTAANGTAANGTAANG

Katara looked out her window. Se breathe in the cold air and wrapped her white robe around her. There was a poke on her shoulder. She turned around.

"It's you!" she screamed. He put a finger on her lips. "How did you get in here?"

He smiled underneath his mask.

"Who are you?" she asked

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes" she said

"You won't be happy" he said lifting his mask slowly. She watched him as he did this in awe.

"Zuko!?" her eyes nearly jumped out of her face

"Shh" he motioned her to stay quiet.

"Y-you're the Blue Spirit?! You help people!? I find that very hard to believe!" she said letting go of the robe and unwantingly exposing her white and blue night gown. Zuko seemed pleased by this act.

"I am, I do and why is it so hard to believe?" he questioned her

"You spent years on trying to" she started "Capture the Avatar" she copied him "And trying to kill us"

"Well that part of my life is over. Forget it" he said

"Forget what?! That you tried to kill me at the North Pole, that you betrayed me at Ba Sing Se or that—" he had shushed her by pressing his lip to hers with a force neither of them knew.

End of Chapter 4-

A/N: This kind of SUCKED. Not my personal favorite chapter. Yeah well you know what to do…press that little button…do you see it…yes that one and review. Thanks!!!

Aimster


	5. Passion and Breakfast

A/N: Yeah, I lost my files in Microsoft Word, how I have no clue. So this chapter was written on Notepad. That's why it's missing italics, bold and crap...The title has been changed but I'll keep on putting 'Gypsy Love' in the chapters. Sayonara! - The Aims

Gypsy Love Chapter 5: "Passion and Breakfast"

The passion in the kiss stayed with Katara as he removed his lips from hers. She touched her tingling lips.

"This...never happened" she whispered

"Agreed" he said uneasily "I have to go" he pulled his mask back and started out of the window.

"Wait!" she called

"What?" he asked huskly sitting on the window sill. She clutched the bathrobe covering her body. Her hair was a mess, only picked up in the middle. She looked like his mother.

"Um...why did you..um..kiss me" she aked uneasily looking around, her blue eyes scanning the room.

"To shut you up." he said "You talk to much" he smirked.

"Oh" she said half-heartedly "Um, why did you come anyway?"

"Oh, I came cuz I wanted to see you" he said sarcastically.

"Don't be sarcastic!"

"Fine, I came because I'm your new bodyguard and then you told me to take-" he started

"My bodyguard?! You and I both know that I don't need one!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but they said that you need protection and I--"

"Who's they?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Nevermind. Just get used to seeing 'The Blue Spirit' around you" he said jumping off.

"Hey! Hey! I'm not done!" she screamed to him who was already on the stolen ostrich horse.

"Yeah well I'm done listening" he screamed back.

She sighed and walked back to her bed. She laid down.

"My bodyguard" she said half asleep. She smiled.

Katara yawned and streched her arms over her head. She got out of bed and walked to her vanity, she comed her hair and realized that there was a note pinned by a sword on the wall. She rolled her eyes and walk towards it, unsticking the note.

Annoying Peasant, She scoffed and laughed at this.

Get used to seeing notes stuck on your wall like this. I was forced to leave yesturday because of you big mouth. I rise with the sun, so I'll guarding you since sun-rise.

She rolled her eyes

When you read this I'll probably be on MY ostrich horse below your window.

Stubbornly,  
The Blue Spirt

She calmly folded the note and yawned again. She walked towards her window and indeed he was there.

"Hey!" she called

"Hi" he said

"Come up here, you seem lonley" she said "Come have breakfast"

"As much as that's tempting me, no"

"Why? You think I can' t cook?"

"No, I think you can cook, and when you do we'll all have problems in the bathroom" he said

"Your loss" she said heading back into her room.

She walked into her closet and changed into the other pair of clothes in the trunk. The other dress looked fabulous on her, she pinned one of the roses that the kid had given her on her hair and walked out.

Zuko's stomach grumbled. He held it and huskly whispered "I am not hungry, I am nt hungry, I am not--"

"Still not hungry?" asked Katara standing by the dorrway.

He growled when he saw her. "Yes" he forced out.

"Mmkay. It's bacon" she said luringly

"Bacon?" he asked weakly.

"Mhm, and eggs and warm coffee and--"

"Shut up!" he said gettting off of the ostrich horse. He walked towards her and pinned her to the wall. She pushed him off. She laughed and went inside. Zuko chased after her until he found a room where there was a single table with a plate of food. This was her room.

"Thank God for room service" she thought leaning on a chair, watching him eat.

"How'd you know I'd come?" he asked with his mouth full of food.

"Tsk. Tsk. Didn't your parents ever teach you to not talk with you mouth full?" she asked teasingly, touching his mask.

"Didn't yours ever teach to not touch things that aren't yours?" he asked snatching the mask away.

"The Prince of the Fire Nation, dosen't know table manners? Tsk. tsk" she said walking towards the back of the room "Or manners at all" she looked back at him.

"Hey!" he said "I could easily stop protectng you"

"You and I both know that I can protect myself" she said walking back to him and pinching his cheeks "I'm a big girl now." she smiled "With new tricks"  
His cheeks flushed

"Yeah, well" he started to say.

Now he felt like Katara when he would put her on the spot and leave her speechless.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tounge?" she asked. He found this very alluring.

"No" he crossed his arms over his chest like a little boy. She smirked.

"Riiight. Enjoy your breakfast"

She walked out leaving him completely speechless. She was really getting to him.

A/N: Okay. I think I've been watching Hercules too much. It's the whole Meg 'I'm a big girl now' thing that I kind of caught. Her voice kept ringing in my head. This was short and very late... sorry! -----The Aims----

Oh and yeah my friend has this story on it's High School Musical---bleh. I don't like HSM but she does. Anyways, I'm her beta reader and stuff. I'm excited, I even wrote a chapter.

It's "We Gotta Go Our Own Ways"

Yup, if you like HSM you'll love her story. Read and Review.  
Sayonara!!! 


	6. Seconds, Saluting and Parties

Konnichiwa!

Yo, um call me un-updated but I just saw the S3 outfits and stuff...Aang has hair! He looks like the love child of him and poor Zuzu. I still say Aang should've been blond, but whatever. I mean really, he would have looked really good!  
BTW, um yeah Toph and Aang, they didn't do anything 'M' worthy two chapters ago. Ahem. He left after the whole 'confession of love' stuff. This mainly Zutara so I don't want to focus TOO MUCH on Taang. I'll throw in some stuff, but that'll be it.

Anyways..I can't wait till Sep. 21!!!! Woohooooooooooooo!!

Chapter 6: "Seconds, Slauting, More Clothes and Parties"

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?" she asked walking back through the doors.

"Yes" he said "Where were you?" he wiped his mouth with a napkin

"Well, I went shopping" she said "Did you just finsh eating?"

"I had seconds" she eyed him "Okay maybe I had thirds too" he said

"Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if you had fourths and fifths" she rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm not that big of a pig" he got up and put his mask back on. "Like your brother"

"Hey!" she walked in front of him, he gulped under his mask. "Don't talk about my brother like that!" she poked him in the chest sending him back on his chair. He gulped some more.

He slowly got up and walked back to window.

"I didn't finish!" she screamed

"I know, that's why I'm leaving" he replied throwing himself out of the window to land on the ostrich horse.

"Geez" she said throwing herself on her bed, looking around.

"If he's my bodyguard...than why does he keep leaving?" she asked herself.

Knock, knock

She got up from the bed to be met face to face with a mail carrier. He stood straight up, as if he were a soilder and handed her the note.

"Note delivered!" he announced loudly, slauting Katara who shyly saluted him as well.

"Thanks" she said closing the door. "That was weird" she thought out loud.

She opened the note.

Dear Miss Katara,

You are cordially invited to a Fire Nation feast and party by invitation of the Fire Lord and his nephew Zuko.

It is tommorow, starting at 7 and ending at 12. The after party is from 12 to 7 AM. Have fun.

Formally,  
The Fire Nation

Katara folded the note over and looked around as if decided wheather to go or not.

Knock, knock.

"Again?" she thought, going over to the door and opening.

It wasn't the weird saluting guy, it was another trunk which she carried into her room and put on her bed. She opened it.

Clothes and ...another note.

Princessa,

These are some clothes picked out by us for the Fire Nation Feast. Please wear them.

Love,  
Laysha

She pulled out another dress that was red on top and looked like a tank top with a black corset. The rest was blue.

"This one will do" she said not bothering with the other clothes. She put that dress on top of chair for the party.

She rolled her eyes and went outside. She bumped into none other than her most favorite person in the world, Zuko. She smiled awkwardly.

"Miss Katara" he greeted formally. He bowed.

"Prince Zuko" she offered him her hand, which he kissed.

"My uncle had requested your precense at the palace" he said standing up straight.

"Oh, has he?" she said looking at him from under her eyelashes. She took out a fan and started to fan herself. He smirked.

"Yes"

"Awfully hot weather" she said "Should a lady walk in this weather?"

"It is the Fire Nation" he said putting emphasis on the word Fire. "Anyway, we would be glad to give you a ride"  
"Many thanks" she said getting into the carrige while the soilders next to Zuko looked at Katara hungrily. Zuko glared at them. He laughed at her pathetic attempt to be a 'lady'.

When they arrived Zuko got out first and took Katara's hand to get her out. They walked into the palace. She walked in with perfect posture. He tripped her.

"Hey!" she said.

"What? Can't act like a lady?" he asked walking around.

"I loathe you!" she said hitting him with her fan.

"And I loathe you" he said poking her. Her mouth widened and she was about to retort when...

"Ahh, Miss Katara" shw whipped around to see Iroh, standing there smiling.

"Oooh, Iroh...Hi"she said nervously.

"Shall we go?" he asked

"My pleasure" she said standing straight and walking tall to Iroh.

Zuko followed. Iroh led Katara to the kitchen where he opened the door to reveal a table full of different kinds of tea.

"Now. Which tea do you think is best for the party?" he asked. Zuko stood there, mouth wide open.

"That's why she's here?! To help you sort out tea?!!!!!!!" he asked

"Well Zuko, you don't like tea, so I figured that Miss. Katara here is pefect to help me pick tea" she smirked at him. He rolled his eyes.

"I think that Jasmine tea is perfect" she said

"Thank you. I was stuck between Ginseng and Jasmine. Thank you"

"No problem" she said as Iroh left to tell the caterers.

Zuko walked closer to Katara.

"You're comming to the party right?" he whispred.

"Why wouldn't I?" she whispred back.

"No reason" he whispred.

"Why are we whispering?"

"No reason"

She smirked and walked out proudly. She WAS getting to him!

End of Chapter 6

I personally am very fond of this chapter. It's just one of my favs.

"Weird is good. Strange is bad. And Odd is when you don't know what to call someone."

I love that! It's funny!!

Read and Review!!!

-Sayonara-

Aims 


	7. The Party

I've been listening to Marc Anthony too much. It's kind of weird. So if this sound kind of salsaish or tangoish--it's because I'm listening to "Dimelo". It's actually a very good song, if you know spanish.

Watch Hana Yori Dango, it's the best show (besides Avatar) that tottaly rox my f-ing sox. So..okay...ONWARDS!

Chapter 7: "The Party"

Katara looked in the mirror once again making sure that the corset was put on right. That her long red earings weren't falling, her lipstick on right (you wouldn't want a huge red stain on your lips), her hair (which was teased and held in the middle by a water tribe pin) and her necklace.

She walked outside. All the men stopped dead in their tracks to look at her, she smiled at them and got into the carrige. Then, form the carrige window she saw a woman slapping her husband, she laughed to herself.

She walked inside the grand ball room and saw Zuko in his Fire Nation robes looking at her wide eyed. She smirked. The music started, the waltz. Zuko came to her.

"Care to dance?" he asked slyly "Or maybe you can't"

"I can dance fine" she replied taking his hand. He led her to the middle of the room where he spun her and they dance slowly. Staring at each other.

They danced for a few minutes, until he broke them apart.

"Care to try something...more firey? Or are you not up to the challenge?" he asked

"No, no I was just about to suggest it" she said, standing in the middle of the room next to the dancing couples. He left and asked the orchestra for a racier song.The music started.

She looked at him, he grabbed her hands and they went side to side. Staring. He turned her around and dipped her over, he grabbed her thigh as they continued to dance. Her hair fell into her eyes, his got messed up.

By this point everyone had formed a circle and were watching, including the happy Fire Lord from his throne.

"You're pretty good" he said "For a peasant" he looked into her cleavage.

"And you are too" she replied bringing his eyes to hers "For a pervert"

He looked back down, gripping her thigh harder.

"My face is up here" she said gripping his hair with her hand and forcing his head to hers.

He licked his lips. And he spun her, she rolled back in and he dipped her again, this time picking her up and spinning her. She smiled as their shoulders touched and they went back and forth. He caressed her shoulders and ended the song with another dip. This time their eyes connected. Both adults felt something bubbling inside them, making both feel weak.

The crowd clapped and cheered. He bowed and she curtsied. She tucked a sweaty strand of hair behind her ear went for punch. He looked at her.

"Zuko!" a voice screamed.

"What the--Jin?" he asked staring at the brown haired girl.

"Hey!" she said grabbing his arm and kissing his cheek.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you in Ba Sing Se?" he asked looking at her. She laughed.

"Your uncle invited me...Lee" she smirked

"Oh yeah, about that--"

"Never mind that. Let's dance" she pulled him onto the dance floor. Slow song.

She got so close to him he couldn't breathe. But he also couldn't help but smile because he couldn't beleive she was here.

Katara turned around. She looked at his smiling face and the girl and thought "So he does have a girl friend". She crushed her cup and froze the punch asking the first guy she saw to dance.

"So...did you miss me?" Jin asked, steeping on his foot. "Sorry!"

"It's okay" he said looking up and noticing the guy dancing with Katara.

"Zuko, I asked a question! Did you miss--" she looked at what he was looking at "Who are you looking at?"

"No one" he said slowly

"Is it that girl?" she asked

"No" he said gritting his teeth "And yes I missed you"

"Thanks, I missed you too" she gripped his waist and stepped on his foot again. "Sorry!"

"It's okay"

His dance with Jin was full of pain and 'It's Okay's.She would step on his foot and he would say 'It's okay'. She left at 12 and she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Bye Zuko" she said as she headed out. Katara saw this and her veins boiled in anger.

"So you do have a girlfriend" she said slyly making her way towards him.

"Who? Jin?!" he asked pointing at Jin who was in getting into the carrige.

"So that's her name...well the kiss she gave you was proof enough" she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh, she's an old friend" he said

"Uh uh" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Really! Our date didn't exactly work out" he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I don't like her"

"Really?"

"Yeah" he walked off.

She stood there picking up her long dress and going outside. She sat on the nearest bench, close to the turtleduck pond.

Was this jealousy?

She sighed looked at the turtle ducks swimming around.

"Whatcha thinking about?" asked a voice

"Oh nothing...Toph?" Katara stared wide eyed

"Yeah, me and Twinkle over there were invited too" she replied, Katara looked at Aang who was leaning against the wall waiting for Toph.

"Wow"

"We were about to leave too and than he tells me to see what's wrong with you" she said sitting next to Katara.

"Nothings wrong" she sighed looking at the turtle ducks some more.

"Yeah" she said rollling her eyes "Sure"

"It's true!" Toph eyed her."Okay fine, IsawZukowithJin,thisgirlthathesaysisnothisgirlfriend andnowI'malljealous" she said quickly as she crossed her arms over her chest and blew a strand of hair from her face.

"I see" Toph rubbed her chin like an old man, it made Katara laugh.

"Yeah" she giggled

"So you like Hothead?" asked Toph pointing to Zuko who was talking to Aang.

"No! I was just a little jealous" she said awkwardly

"Right" Toph yawned "You know what? Tell me about it tommorow..." she said getting up to leave.

"Tooophhh!" whined Katara

"Sorry Sugar Queen, tommorow after a good cup of coffee..okay?"

"Fine"

Toph left and Katara put her hand on her chin and kept watching the turtle ducks.

---End of Ch. 7---

Okay, mmm...I think I like this one better than the other one. I decided to add Toph just cuz she tottaly rox! The dance scene was really hard to write.

Brenduh, please don't copy parts of my story...just saying..u no what I mean.

I have dorky siblings...random!! Anywayz...um hope you enjoyed the chappie and read and review!!

Sayonara---Aimie-chan--- 


	8. The After Party

thinks of sumtin to say, runs outta ideas

Have you ever heard the song "Have I Told You Lately That I Love You" or something like that..well it's in here, only the first part tho, so if u no it sing a along to it if u don't make a melody.  
I've been in the sun for 3 hours today listening to this guy talk, with no water!!! Geez, the people who were singing,one fainted (it was this really hot guy I just HAPPENED to like)...it was horrible..

I'm sure you guys don't want to hear me blabber bout my 'ohsopathetic' life...

HSMgirl(insert rest of name): At least it's not as bad as your first day...mushroom...all i can say (inside joke). EVERYDAAY!

Nefarious(sp?): Thanx for the review..I thought that was pretty funny too.

MightyWolf: Thanx for adding me to ur favs stories list!!!

Chapter 8: "The After Party"

It's been said that love works in strange but good ways. That it tears you apart when you and him are not together and that it brings you joy when you are. Love works in especially stranger ways for these two.

Zuko sat at a big couch drinking what seemed to be his 11th glass of wine. His dilated eyes saw a young woman comming towards him.

(A/N: It's the cactus juice all over again people!!)

"Kah-tah-ruh" he said

"Zuko, are you okay?" she asked sitting next to him. She eyed the glass of wine.

"I didn't know you had a twin" he poked her cheeks

"You're drunk"

"I am not" he denied it smiling at her.

"Yes you are! How many did you drink?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Lemme see" he started counting his fingers "Elventy six?"

"Zuko!" she screeched

"What? I'm not drunk...it just seems that way" he said getting up.

"Right" she got up as well and crossed her arms over her chest.

"See?" he said, he fell over "Minor mishap"

"Yeah" she lifted him up "You should really be asleep, what will people think of you?" she carried him through the dark hallways of the palace.

"Mhm"

"Not that I care" she rolled her eyes.

She opened the door to his room and carried him in there. She layed him on his bed. The only light in the room was the moolight comming through his windows.

"You have pretty eyes" he said getting back up and touching her face.

"T-thank you" she stuttered, her cheeks reddening. He smiled his rare Zuko smile and layed back down. She started to leave.

"Have I told you lately...that I love you?" he sang in a slurred voice.

"Huh?" she turned around, looking at him as he got back up and walked towards her.

"Have I told you lately...that I love you?" he sang again cupping her chin with his hand and looking into her eyes.

"Z-zuko, you s-should really get back to sleep" she said getting his hand off of her chin. He looked at her lustfully.

"What..what if I don't want to?" he asked,his nose up in the air proudly.

She studied his messed up hair, his outfit and gathered up that his outfit wasn't the most comfortable thing to sleep in.

"Maybe I should help you" she said

"I don't need your help" he said stubbornly. She walked over to his dresser and pulled out his PJ's.

"Here" she started to remove his top, she started in awe at his toned stomach. His washboard stomach. She bit her lip and put on his pyjama top.

"He he he" he laughed pervertedly.

"Shut up" she said, he pulled down his pants. She turned around while he put his pants on.

She opened up his bed and dragged him into it, she tucked him in like a lttle kid and kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams" she said leaving.

"Katara?!" he asked

"Hm?"she said reaching for the doorknob.

"Can I have another kiss?"

"Sure" she said going back to the bed and kissing his forehead.

"Kah-tah-ruh?"

"Yes?" she asked gritting her teeth.

"I love you" he said smashing his face into his pillow.

Her eyes widened and she looked back at him thinking of what to say.

"I love you too" she smiled and walked out.

Zuko slept peacefully with a large smile on his face.

(In the morning)

Katara awoke to the sun shining in her face. She was tired, she had left the palace right after tucking Mr.Can'tHaveEnoughWine into bed, which was around 3 AM. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head.

"I love you" were the words ringing in her head.

Zuko awoke happily to the sun, which graced his face. Although he didn't know why, he was happy. Very happy. He got up from bed and stared at the turtle duck pond below him. Then realization dawned to him.

"Katara!" he cried changing quickly into the Blue Spirit and dissapearing into the palace halls.

He got to her hotel, unseen and he walked in unseen.

Knock, knock

"Huh?" Katara opened the door and laughed "Well if it isn't Mr.Can'tHaveEnoughWine, what brings you to my humble bedroom?"

"Shut up" he said getting in "Besides, I'm supposed to be protecting you remember?"

"You just chugged all of the wine yesturday! What will the people think of you?" she said sarcastically.

"Whatever they want. They were too drunk to realize that I was too, so shut up"

"Mhm"

"You're like the only one that stayed sober" he said taking his mask off.

"At least I don't act like an idiot"

"What?"

"Last night, when I found you" she started "I took you to your room and tucked you in, don't think you went there by yourself"

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah, and you were as drunk as hell. Saying things like 'Your eyes are pretty' and then you started singing!" she exclaimed

"Liar, I don't sing" he said

"Oh, but you did" she laughed "Have I told you lately that I love you?" she sang

"I wouldn't say that!" he got red, maybe it was a good idea if he put his mask back on.

"It was hilarious! Then you acted like a little kid asking me to give you good night kisses and saying--"

"Okay stop! I was too drunk to realize what I was saying, shut up!" he said

"Ha ha! You admitted it! You said you were drunk!!!" she teased

"Now whose the little kid?"

"Hm?" she raised an eyebrow at him "You little mister" she poked him in the chest and walked over to her dresser to pick out a dress.

(A/N: She's still in her nightgown, she's got like a robe on now)

"Are you going to dress in front of me?" he asked

"Hell no." she said taking out a dress "Now, begone!"

"Wow" he said jumping out of the window. She laughed to herself.

"He forgot his mask" she said to herself, touching it.

He was comming out of the window now.

"I forgot my mask" he said snatching it away and putting it on.

She laughed again as he left.

End of Chap. 8--

Mmmkay...so this is the most weirdest chapter I've ever written for the simple fact theyre like out of charecter and he's drunk...

Read and Review!!!!!

Aim-chan 


	9. Coffee

I like Frappuchinos! Do you like Frappuchinos!? I lllikkkke FRAPPUCHINOS!!!

Yummm (licks lips)

BTW: I'm still writing on freaking 'Notepad', any ideas on how to get microsoft word back? All it says is '.DLL file not found'...how annoying.

On with the story!!

Chapter 9: "When Coffee Attacks"

"So tell me what happened" said Toph trying to act serious, gripping the hot cup of coffee and bringing it to her lips.

"Well...that 'girl' came in and just kissed him and I was all like 'What the hell?' and he was all enjoying it, it was disgusting" Katara said quickly.

Zuko may have been drunk, but Katara was now high on coffee. This was her 8th cup all day, and she just couldn't stop drinking them.

"A little slower" said Toph trying to seem therapist-like. On the inside she was laughing hysterically.

"So yeah, I got all jealous, see and he was all kissy with her and I was all mopy and he was--" Toph started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Ha, ha, Slower Sugar Queen, I can't understand you" she rolled her eyes.

"Okay" Katara breathed in "So I was mopy and sitting by the turtle duck pond looking at the duckies and he was off doing something else" and never breathed out.

"Okay. Keep going" Toph giggled

"Okay so...where was I?" asked Katara

"You were looking at the ducks" Toph drank some more coffee.

"Riight...so yeah I sat there for like 1 hour waiting for him to apologize..but he never did!" she whined.

"I see...wow Sugar Queen you have a lot of problems" she said getting up and walking away.

"Toph? Tooopppppphhhhh!" she called running after her.

Toph didn't turn back, she just kept walking. Katara finally stopped running after her when someone bumped into her.

"Sorry" she said trying to keep walking

The man just stood there blocking her from leaving.

(A/N:Ooooh...who is it now?)

"Delivery!" shouted the mail carrier.

"Oh spirits," whispred Katara under her breath

"Mail delivered!" he shouted as he gave the letter to her, everyone stared at her.

"Thank you"

He saluted her, she saluted back awkwardly. He marched back into the other room, the others just stared at her. She walked to her room in silence opening the letter.

Princessa,

"Great" she thought Your bodyguard will come to your bedroom at approximately 6:00PM, please wait for him in your finest clothes. We think you you should see something grand and beautiful.

"Oh, great"

Love,  
Laysha

What's with all the notes???

A/N: Ummm yeah...i felt random and high on coffee today so...yeah... 


	10. Under The Waterfall

Attention fellow Zutarians! Let us not give up on Zutara! Let us not let Maiko or Kataang win, we are the better ship. This shipping war will end and we will be victorious!!!

for..

VICTORY IS MINE...uhhh I mean...OURS!  
(THERE WAS TWO MAIKO KISSES,AND YET WE SHALL WIN!!) Moving on...

Chapter 10 : "Inner Lights"

Katara paced around in her room. Should she wear the blue one or the red one? She decided to play with his lusty lustiness and wear thick strapped tank with a corset and and an uneven bottom. This one was as red as the fire that he lit in her soul. She let her hair go, just flow freely and sat on one of the chairs with her legs crossed. She twirled her hair, her finger went up and down.

She then saw him on her window. She smirked. The Blue Spirit stood motionless, gawking at her under his mask.

"Where are we going, dearest bodyguard?" she asked in her most sexiest voice, getting up and rubbing her hand up and down his arm. He growled. She grabbed her cape.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" he grabbed her by the waist and the switfly moved together into the night, unseen by anyone.

There was a curtain of sweet smelling leaves hanging before her, he shoved them away. Her eyes grew wide at the beauty of the waterfall that was before her. At the fishes who were swimming in it and at the random animals that surrounded her.

"Beautiful huh?" he asked removing his mask.

"Yeah" she said removing the cape that she had on. (AN: that cool fire nation cape!) She ran to the water and sat by it playing with it. He walked towards her and sat next to her.

"You know, in half an hour...this place will really glow" he said "The legend is that the next Fire Lady will be revealed, her inner light will shine, any jewelery that she wears will glow. But that's just a myth."

"Of course" she said. She bended the water above her head and then above his, she let it go.

"Hey!" he said dripping wet.'What the hell!?"

She giggled. He pushed her into the water, her hair got in her face.

"Now what?" she pulled him into the water and she broke into a fit of giggles.

He steamed up the place. Steam was everywhere, he drowned her. She arose from the water, breathing in and out.

He laughed.

"You idiot" she said throwing herself on top of him to drown him, she only ended up drowning with him because he wouldn't let her waist her go.

"You're the idiot" he said flipping her so that he was on top. He kissed her with an intense passion and she kissed back. She wiggled out of his embrace and walked into the water fall, in which the steam made it more apparent that her necklace was glowing. Truly glowing as this secret place. He was in awe.

"What...what are you looking at?" she asked

"Your..your necklace" he said in almost a whisper walking towards her. She looked down and looked at him.

"You're the next Fire Lady" he said. She blinked a couple of times and throwed her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Something magical happened that night, something that is too good for words.

The steam rose higher and higher as the night got warmer and warmer. And sweat was apparent, where love was exchanged and soft spoken words meant the world.

--End of Chaper 10---

This..is my favorite!!!

I've been listening to 80's music too much...

I was listening to "Making Love out of Nothing at All"

As you see music really affects my state of writing and being. My life revolves around Zutara and Music...

Blahhbitty Blahbitty Blah!

--Aims-- 


	11. Aftermath

Moulin Rouge is cool.  
Watch it!  
Nicole Kidman can sing? Who knew? Well I guess the people that have seen Moulin Rouge, but whatever.  
I'm all Moulin Rougeie, so for those of u who have seen it, i used some stuff that Satine and Christian said to each other.

Voulez Vous Coucher Avec Moi? Ce Soir?!

(lolz)

Chapter 11: "The Greatest Thing"

"The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn is To Love and Be Loved In Return"- Ewan McGregor , Moulin Rouge.

Katara awoke to the sunlight, she yawned and put her arms over her head. She looked to her right, and there was no one there. She looked down and saw that she was wearing nothing, she grabbed her dress to cover herself.

"Bout' time you woke up" said a voice, she jumped and turned around to see...Zuko.

"You scared me!" she screamed getting up and gripping the dress harder.

"Please, I've already seen you" he rolled his eyes, he pulled a shirt over his head and smirked at her.

"Yes, well--"

He laughed and sat next to her.

"So you're the new Fire Lady huh? We didn't get to talk much yesturday" he looked out into the sky.

"I guess. Or maybe it was just a trick of the light, you never know"

"I ..." he started and stared at her glowing face, he smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that, for a peasant you're actually very pretty" he smirked,

"Is that even a compliment?"

"Yeah, I guess. So what happens next?"

"Though nothing will keep us together..."

"We could be just for one day..." he smiled

"Or forever..." she blushed.

"If that's what you want"  
"Love lifts us up where we belong, where eagles fly on a mountain high" - Moulin Rouge

This was very short, but for a reason...

It gets all actionyyy for the next couple of chapters.  
Keep in mind that about 3 chapters ago, I forgot to put them up the day i finished the, so they've got stufff that i've said along time ago.

(damn that was confusing)

-Aims 


End file.
